The lure of pale blue lips - Thorki
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: male!LokixThor fem!LokixThor LokixMalekith - Adolscent Loki is captured to be a whore. His body looks fragile, but it can bear much. Due to his shape-shifting abilities he can transform into a female to satisfy every desire of those who pay. A night without protection spell costs most. Thor finds out about this, but Malekith has also great interest in the god.
1. Cattle

**The lure of pale blue lips**

summary:

_Adolscent Loki is captured to be a whore. His body looks fragile, but it can bear much._  
_Due to his shape-shifting abilities he can transform into a female to satisfy every desire of those who pay. A night without protection spell costs most._  
_Although his pregnancies almost kill him, still he loves the children who are taken from him right after the birth. Thor finds out about his miserable existence and tries to help. A child is conceived, but Loki was also sold to Malekith the day before._  
_The expected father is allowed to do with Loki whatever he wants. Only Thor's loving care is the reason he endures the pregnancy while Malekith tortures the young god in any way possible..._

AN: _Yeah, my first Thorki ^^ I wanted the talk at the beginning to sound rough, so I held it as short as possible. Usually my fanfics' chapters are getting longer every time, and more brutal... So be warned._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cattle**

"He is the jewel in my collection, barely out of adolescence. Appearing fragile to an Aesir, but his body can bear so much." The jailer's grin showed his customer what he meant.

"Shape-shifting?"

"Yes."

"How many so far?"

"Three, at once."

"Did he name them?"

"Fenrir, Jormundgard and Hela. The last one died." There was no pity in his voice.

"I'll make sure my master mentions them… It might make things more interesting."

"The remaining two are what keep him alive."

"Price?"

"250 for his lips, 600 from behind."

"Not your usual charges. How much does it cost to have him… entirely?"

"For a night? With protection spell, 3000."

"My client wants full… advantage. He is willing to pay any price."

"If that's the case, I will also give you a taste of his skills, follow me please. What was your name again? Algrim? We will discuss the condictions while the boy cares for your needs."

* * *

He was cattle, that's what they told him every time. Born as a bastard and treated as a whore. His body was stronger than it appeared to the eye of the men who just needed a hole for their lust. That might be the only reason he stayed alive for this long. His childhood long forgotten, only the pain and humilation of the last years burned into his mind.

The young god was requested often because he looked younger than he actually was. Loki had lived, and suffered. His special abilties had allowed him to be a man and a woman to the customers. Only a year after he had been captured, his stomach had started to swell with the life one of the many rapists had sired inside his female form. And even this didn't stop them from taking him. He was even tighter than before, they claimed. After a day of pure toture his son Fenrir had been born, Jormundgard followed a couple of hours later. No medical assistance, only a man who cut the cord as soon as the babies left his body. The young mother didn't even had the chance to hold or see them. Bloody bundles in old rags, screaming for the warmth of the one who had born them. In the end Loki had been to exhausted to bear the last child in time. He passed out after the second day. The last child he had never seen but he knew it was dead. They had cut it out to make sure their prized boy would survive the birth. A scar now covering his belly.

And it wouldn't stay the only trace of his torture. Once more they had impregnated him. This time it had already been a fortune to pay for a night without protection. Loki had become too coveted among the darkest lords who enjoyed the moment of having full advantage over a body. He had mated with a giant and the product had become a risk after the sixth month because it was already bigger than a normal child. They cut it out, only a tangle of limbs, not fully formed yet because giants grew almost a year in the mother's belly. Loki had been awake when they did it.

He had mourned for weeks, the fresh scar barely healing because he ripped it open during his nightmares. They put him in chains to ensure the incision closed properly. Loki had screamed until his voice left him.

And now… his fate would repeat itself...

* * *

_This fanfic will only be adult on AO3, I will tell you every time some more content is available there. There will also be pictures of me in Cosplay as chapter covers._

_Oh, and I'm german, so this is not my native tongue. If you find mistakes, please tell me in a review ^^_


	2. To satisfy their thirst

**Chapter 2: To satisfy their thirst**

* * *

"I heard stories about him, but I never thought he would look like this." Algrim stated as he entered the small chamber. A bed was inside of it, barely wide enough for one person, but enough to nail the god's small frame against the mattress. A couple of places to have fun, with chains and several toys. A door was leading into the bathroom. No real luxury for a whore, only the work.

The body of a sleeping young god was on the sheets, the pillow clutched between his hands as if it was the only thing to save him from the nightmares that surely haunted him in his slumber.

"Like I said, the boy is tougher than it seems. And if you plug the right strings, he can scream and make your body hum in pleasure. If your master wishes, we can transfer him into the royal suit." The jailer kicked against the bed post, making the young boy jerk in fear. "We have a visitor, scum. Treat him properly."

Loki bolted up, his order clear. "Yes." He almost attacked the dark elf as his slender fingers opened the leather trousers, pulling out the half erect member.

[adult on AO3]

Algrim smirked down as he smeared it into the man's face and lips, before pulling Loki up by the chin. "On the bed. Now," he ordered, removing the rest of his trousers and putting the blades he always carried on him within a reachable distance. Just in case.

"Does he satisfy your expectations?" The jailer asked while he watched Loki climbing onto the bed, touching himself to incite his customer.

"Certainly. So much so I want him again," Algrim smirked, looking back at the jailer before turning his attention to Loki once more. He strode towards the bed, stroking the side of Loki's face gently before grabbing him by the jaw and moving his mouth back onto his once again hard dick.

Loki gave him and made him have his way. He looked up innocently, knowing that Algrim liked this especially. He worked even harder in the organ this time, already knowing that this time he would have to swallow.

* * *

Thor greeted every woman in the brothel with opened arms. A few of them would surely find themselves in his bed tonight. It was his usual routine after a great and glorious fight to reside in the realm of those he saved from monsters, warmongers or tyrants.

"Did you already make your choice for this night's pleasures?" Fandral asked him, before he whispered something lascivious into a blond woman's ear, who leaned back in laughter, her already too tight corset almost failing to support her plump breasts.

"I haven't even finished my first dozen mugs of ale and the night is still young." Thor lifted his hand to tell the landlord that he needed more to wet his perched throat.

On the other side of the room, covered in the shadow of a blown out candle sat the real owners of the well-known tavern. Of course the women and men who tended to the customers' thirst, also spend the night with them in the expensive rooms on the upper floor. But this alone wouldn't be a profitable business.

"Tell the bartenders to serve his special brew. I think we will make a good deal tonight." The man said before he sipped on his wine again.

Half an hour later they had lured the god to their table, already past the condition of jaggedness.

"Do you have special cravings, dear prince?"

"I have grown tired of all these blond woman." He thought about Sif, a warrior who hasn't given him full advantage in ages. "Maybe a dark haired beauty, who bears the marks of battles."

"We might have someone for you. Can she be... young?" This was one of the usual kinks that people required who were willing to pay bigger sums.

"I will not lie with a child. This is monstrous." Thor almost shouted, making the two men cringe and look around to make sure no one had noticed their private chat.

"She would seem young and child-like, but she isn't." He can look like whatever you crave, the man thought with a grin.

"Alright. Which room?" Thor stood up and almost knocked over his chair.

"Prepare Loki. The prince of Asgard wants our most exotic woman. He will get her." The man ordered with an equivocal undertone.

"But sir, the whore is already booked for..."

"They will not notice. He arrives tomorrow. Loki will be presentable again until then." He hushed his assistant.

"I will treat her properly." Thor was well away enough to agree to the terms, signing the contract and not even looking at the many zeros on the bill. Also not wondering why the name didn't sound female. This was a foreign country, everything could be different from what he knew.

The prince was lead into a rich waiting room with big and cozy armchairs. Three barely dressed maids were ready to serve expensive liquors. Thor grinned at them, as he sat down, taking a filled glass in one hand and touching the bottom of one woman with the other. They laughed at his jokes politely while he waited for the prostitute to get ready.

A couple of minutes later the door opened. Thor peeked out between the maid's breasts.

* * *

Filth, humiliation, stench...

Loki started rubbing his skin desperately, trying to rid himself of the dark elf's smell. His black hair was still sticky with the white substance, that had already dried on his face.

When he was sure the jailer didn't watch him anymore, he stormed into the bathroom and violently retched into the toilet. It felt less nasty when it came out again, now mixed with bile, tasting differently.

They either poured it down his throat or drenched his face with it. But Algrim had not been satisfied with one go. Every single disgusting wish Loki had to fulfill.

At least the man didn't possess much stamina, easy and quickly to please. As for his master Loki was not yet sure. He had worse... or so the young god thought.

Loki threw up until there was nothing left in his stomach. His shivering form sank down onto the floor where he started to weep silently. Only sometimes a sob escaped his sore throat. Loki didn't know how long he stayed there on the cold tiles until he heard the door opening. Again...

"You have another customer for a _whole_ night. Required is a female, don't hide your scars, he seems to be fond of them, your usual appearance, black hair."

His scars… Loki could stand it while being male or female, even with his normal appearance, but these marks were something he kept for himself. They reminded him of the pain he had suffered, and survived. And they were private, his… "Every scar?" the god dared to ask. Maybe it would be enough to see the whip's traces or the healed cuts from the daggers.

"All of them." The man stated, grinning as he saw the color draining from Loki's already unnatural pale face. "Now hurry, your customer is waiting." He ordered before the door was shut, leaving the prisoner alone in his misery.

Loki closed his eyes and tried to draw a breath. His scars... _these_ scars were the only thing he had left of his children. If the customer asked about them... it was a story Loki never wanted to tell, never dared to, because it was unnatural to them, while it was the most normal and wonderful experience he ever had, so have life under his heart. Sometimes he wished to forget about the scars but that would also erase the memories of his beloveds. They had been so innocent and even though conceived during an act of brutality they had done nothing wrong and deserved to live a carefree childhood. His poor babies...

Loki felt tears sting in his eyes as he stopped reminiscing what was lost anyway. Surely the two surviving children had joined Hela and his last child in Valhalla, if this offspring was even allowed to be there.

Quickly the young man took a shower, washing away all the traces to appear clean and untainted while under the surfaces his mind was corrupted, perverted and filthy. But who of the men he served cared about the soul anyway? Loki was just a body, available to be used in any way desired.

He used the little magic he had left to dry his hair and hide the shadows under his hollow eyes. Then he readied himself to shape-shift. A woman, similar to his normal body. Loki didn't even look into the mirror as he left the bathroom. Not wanting to see what he did not cover with magic this time. Putting on the most exquisite lingerie that was, or so his captors told him, more worth than his miserable existence, and a satin nightgown he prepared to give his new customer a treatment.

* * *

Thor stilled as he took in the young woman's appearance. She looked so fragile and innocent the god thought he would bed a virgin tonight. But the way she moved her hips while walking toward him begged to differ. He licked his lips in anticipation as his eyes wandered down from her pretty face, over her perky breasts vaguely visible through the thin layers of cloth, to the place where her long and slender legs joined, and upwards again. The blood in his veins seemed to concentrate itself in his loins, causing his maleness to rise up against the suddenly too tight trousers.

Loki tried not to draw back as he took in the tall and muscular build of his customer. He could already tell that all parts of his body would have a considerable size. Only the thought of how this tall man would be able to crush his slender frame made him shake with fear. Loki would be sore the next days, but what did it matter?

* * *

AN: This is the no adut version, for the blow job scene go to archive of our own. Link in my profile. Same story name, if you know AO3 already.


	3. Hangover

Chapter 3: Hangover

Thor rolled onto his side as the sunlight that poured in through the window forced him to stir from his slumber. He felt the warmth of the woman beside him and lazily grinned. Eyes still shut, he let his hand roam through the woman's hair before touching her bony side. Funny, he remmbered the woman being much softer... His large hand reached for one of the woman's breasts, only there was nothing there. The woman was now flat as a board. Thor bolted upright, wondering if he was dreaming.

Loki still slept as Thor awoke. The night had been not the usual one. His expectations had been a hard ad brutal lover, but the prince was different. No cruel and nasty acts, but pure passion. The last night had drained Loki entirely, his magic failing after both had fallen asleep. No only one part of him was female, the part in which Thor had poured his semen into.

The blond stared down at what looked to be a man, except for the place between his legs. Thor didn't know what to make of this situation. He stared down at the raven-haired man's, taking note of the strong jawline and thin lips. Thor could certainly remember groping a woman's ample breasts and having her pouty lips kissing his body.

Loki's face contorted as he didn't feel the warmth of his bed-mate anymore. Hiis body changed into fetal position, making himself as small as possible to keep the warmth to him. He moaned slightly is the peaceful slumber passed.

"E-Excuse me," Thor managed. He reached out to touch his bed-mate's broad shoulder.

Loki opened his eyes, more confused by the formal and unheard words and not that his lover was still in the room. "Yes?" he asked with a smile, not realizing that his glamor had partly slipped.

Thor accidentally kept trying to steal glances in between the man's legs. "I..." he paused, looking the man in the eyes. The green orbs were the exact ones as the woman from last night. Perhaps they were related... "Do you remember a woman being here?" He hoped that the man did, for Thor was willing to pay a great sum to sleep with her again.

Loki seemed to be confused for a second, then he understood. A blush crept upon his pale cheeks as nodded. "Yes, the woman... was me. I'm sorry. Usually the men leave after they got what they wanted." His used to magic to become a female again entirely, just like the one Thor had wanted, except for the scars.

Thor's eyes grew wide at the sight. He was sure he was wide awake, even though seeing the magic was like something out of a dream. His large hand reached out to gingerly stroke the woman's cheek. "How did you manage this?"

"You are from Asgard, right? That is a warrior race. You might not be used to magic, and shape-shifting. I can change my appearance into whatever I wish." That's why I cost so much, Loki added in silence as his expression became sad. He looked down, the perky breasts, the long and slender legs, and the perfect unblemished skin. This was not the entirely the body Thor had last night, but if he didn't remember…

"Shape-shifting? You mean I slept with a man who was woman?" Thor asked, baffled.

"Yes… I am sorry to disappoint you." Loki shied back.

"Did we… do it as man and man?" It was a blunt but very important question.

Loki shook his head. "No, my dear. I slept with you in my female form, just as you requested."

"'Female form?'" Thor repeated, shocked. "I was not informed of such a thing! I requested a female!"

"And you got it." He was just like all the others... But what did it matter? He would never come again and soon forget about the last night. Loki felt the tears stinging in his eyes. This was not the man he had encountered last night, the loving passionate man was now nothing more than a brute male who was not satisfied with what he paid for.

Thor could notice the tears brimming in Loki's eyes and he shook his head. "Forgive me! I never meant to offend!" he exclaimed. "I've never slept with a man before...But you were a woman," he muttered to himself.

"It's alright. It was not a typical night of mine. You were very polite and nice to me. Thank you for treating me like that." He sighed, still feeling the man's seed inside of him and the warm feeling of not not being hurt while the act.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Thor wanted to know.

"Do you remember our night?" Loki asked bluntly, the usual mask on his face. "Was it satisfying?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. He could remember a sense of intense pleasure, but the exact details failed him. The blond flashed Loki a foolish grin in reply.

"What?" Loki asked purely annoyed. Thor had praised him as goddess and now?

"It was too good for words!" Thor finally answered with a chuckle.

Loki couldn't stop himself from laughing at the man's childishness. "Yeah, you have been a very enduring lover. Is that all you remember?"

"I will be sure to have you again as soon as I can," Thor told him. "And I swear I will remember everything."

Loki blinked. How stupid was this man? Even after he found out that he actually had been in bed with a man... "Why would you want that now? It's alright. You treated me well." Wonderful. "And I am sure you can not pay another night." he must have been so drunk when he signed the contract.

"For you, I will give all that I have," Thor offered. "Tell me, has anyone else already paid you?"

Loki looked down onto the floor. The poor man, he must have been drugged and not only drunk last night. "I am a whore, my love, what do you think?"

"But there is so much more I would like to know about you..." She was the loveliest woman Thor had ever laid eyes upon. He wasn't ready to leave her just yet. "These scars-you can tell me about them!"

About him? A whore? A slave? Loki closed his eyes and sighed, preparing for the lies he needed to tell to keep his secret. "What scars?"

"How about this one?" Thor asked, reaching over to touch her middle.

Loki tried not to pull away, his training kicking in. He would be suspicious otherwise. "I don't know what you are talking about." he made sure the magic hid everything entirely, also for touch.

Thor looked again and saw that both scars were now gone. "Why do you hide them?" he wondered. "I will show you scars of my own, if you like," Thor offered.

What a child he was... As if he wanted to show his muscles. Scars were no trophies in Loki's world. "I rather not." The next question would be where he got them from and Loki did not wish to lie.

"I think you are beautiful," Thor admitted. "Even with your scars. You should wear them with pride."

"These were no prideful moments, my dear." Maybe he could distract Thor and show him that his existence was nothing more than a body to be used. "All of my scars were inflicted upon me by customers."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Know that I will never harm you," he promised, slowly rising from the bed. "I will also be sure to return for your company again," he added, reaching for his pants on the ground.

Loki watched him, waiting. Then his lips opened again. "You are different."

"In a good way, I hope," Thor chuckled.

"Yes, yes." Loki nodded and got up too, suddenly feeling the need to be close to his customer, for the first time ever. "Do you... want to see how I really look like?" His mind was trained to please people. To be as perfect for them as possible, but here, with this blond, Loki knew that he could be just himself.

Thor eagerly turned to face the woman. "Yes," he breathed.

"You are not confused that I was born as a man?" Loki raised a brow, has eyes opened fright as he used his magic to change back to his original body.

"Well," Thor laughed. "I wasn't expecting that... Still, you are quite beautiful."

Loki blushed once more. The way the Asgardian said it... Thor might be a passionate and very male lover, but his heart was that of a child. The whore looked down at himself, a sight he usually hid to please his customers. His body was not only slender, but undernourished. Although he had visible muscles, his body was stringy and the veins were blue under the white skin. Then Loki realized that he was also showing his maleness and compared it to his customers.

Thor took in the sight of the man's naked body, letting his eyes stop to glance at Loki's maleness. The blond stared down at himself for a brief second, then quickly fixed his gaze on Loki. He could see the man's ribs and Thor felt awful. For someone who was paid so much, couldn't he afford food? An idea popped into the blond's head, one he knew Loki wouldn't refuse. "I will tell your handler that I will like to have you again tonight. If I pay extra, do you think you will be allowed to join me for dinner?"

"Thor, I am booked again tonight. And you must leave soon..." Loki said carefully. He already had men who became addicted after a night, but they had already drifted into madness before and lost all their money for one act with him. With this blond it was different. But why? Were all Asgardians like him? It was a place Loki would love to be.

"Then I will pay double!" he declared. THere was no way Thor was going to let this mysterious man get away from him. Something about him left him intrigued, and it wasn't just the amazing lovemaking.

Loki sighed and looked him in the eyes. A smile crept upon his lips as he leaned forward, whispering in Thor's ear. "You are so sweet... and silly..." A gentle kiss followed these words.

"Is this goodbye?" he quietly asked, his voice filled with hurt.

"It is better that way, Thor, believe me. You deserve more than just a whore which you have to pay for the act. You need real love, not a man who has lost himself to madness a long time ago." Loki stepped backwards, putting on his glamor again, becoming the female everyone wanted to have.

"Do not speak so low of yourself," Thor warned the woman, staring straight into her eyes. "I will see you again," he vowed. "Wait for me."

Loki smiled and laughed quietly but mockingly. "We will see. Maybe after tomorrow I belong to my customer for a long time."

"And you will tell me more about yourself," Thor added. He had never met anyone with such abilities and he was curious to see what other secrets Loki held.

Loki didn't even dare to think about this sheer impossibility. "Farewell, Thor."

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, I want to answer all of them during the weekend *is very buy with answering Cosplay comments at the moment*

crazyotaku13, thank you for rpging Thor for me for this chapter


End file.
